It Takes a Crew
by 3LW00D
Summary: A series of drabbles following Sky Halie Washburne, daughter of Wash and Zoe as she grows up on Serenity. Part of the Flashback Challenge for the welcometothewhedonverserp on Tumblr.
1. Dirtside

**A/N: **_As part of the _welcometothewhedonverserp _over on Tumblr we were encouraged to write flashbacks of our characters. So, I decided to use my OC over there, Sky Halie Washburne from before she actually joins the plot. So here's a series of drabbles of Sky as she grows up on _Serenity_._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Firefly. However, Sky is my OC and I ask that you please not use her.

Sky skipped her way through the narrow corridors of Serenity, at ten she was still small enough to run around without any trouble and usually took full advantage of that fact. Uncle Mal yelled at her all the time for rushing around and 'causing a ruckus', but he wasn't there so nobody was going to say anything. Uncle Mal and Uncle Jayne were off on 'business' with friends. Mommy was with him and so was Auntie River. So only Uncle Simon and Auntie Kaylee were around to watch her. 'Nara- she insisted she was _not_ Auntie 'Nara- was back at her home for a visit, so playing in the shuttle was a no-no, which left the bridge as the perfect play place.

She peeked around the open doorway to make sure nobody was around to interrupt her playtime before scurrying through and climbing into the vacant pilot chair. She pulled herself up to look at the lights and screens. If the lights were on she was not to touch anything. They were. With a pout Sky decided that playtime plans had to change. She stood on the chair and giggled as it spun under her feet, then reached out to snatch as many of the plastic dinosaurs as she could reach, which was only three. The dash was full of them, almost every time _Serenity_ landed somewhere Mommy let her pick a new one. Prize in hand, Sky clambered back off the chair and sprinted down the hall to the cargo room.

The door was open to let in a strong breeze that brought with it all sorts of wonderful food smells. Auntie Kaylee was working on something on the bottom level so Sky made a beeline for her. "Kay! Kay! Look I got the dinos!" She held her prizes out and puffed up her chest with childish pride, "Can I have a story? We can even play it with them!" She smiled when Auntie Kaylee put down the piece of something she was messing with to grin and take one of the dinos out of her hand to start walking him across the floor. "Alright, what do you want to hear about this time?"


	2. Swing

As usual, the adults were busy. It wasn't their fault really, but _Serenity_ was preparing to enter atmo and it was one of the 'all hands on decks' things. Auntie River was piloting just like she always did and Uncle Mal was probably with her as copilot. He was most likely sitting in the chair over on the left hand side, swiveling back and forth because he wasn't sure if he should remain there, or pace, or stand behind River like he sometimes did until she snapped at him to go be useful and take his thoughts elsewhere. Mommy wouldn't be on the bridge though, she never went up there during atmo unless they were taking off with someone chasing after, then she would stand in the doorway and give advice from there, then swiftly walk away with Sky trotting at her side.

With everyone occupied, Uncle Jayne and Uncle Simon doing last minute checks in the cargo room, Auntie Kaylee talking with _Serenity's_ engine to make sure the girl could get everyone down safe, and Mom in the kitchen cleaning equipment for whatever business they all had on the planet below, Sky was once again left to her own devices. So she wandered. She didn't rush around at top speed like when she had been a tiny ten year old, twelve year old kids knew better not to run when someone was piloting because even a ship as wonderful and careful as _Serenity_ might lurch in the atmo. So she walked.

Auntie River always went barefoot around the ship, Mom said not to because of dirt and sharp things and the grating that stood for the deck most places but Sky asked River why she did. Auntie River said it was so she could hear_Serenity_ and know what she wanted and needed. So Sky walked barefoot when Mom wasn't there to scold. Like now. She let her feet carry her to the cargo room, it was empty now that Uncle Jayne and Uncle Simon had left, and in the quiet she could feel the gentle creaks in the metal deck that came with each groan of the hull, _Serenity was happy._

With a contented sigh that came from knowing her friend was pleased, Sky scampered up a pile of lashed down crates to reach the hoop that hung from the ceiling. The grownups used to play a game that she was too 'just a mite too short there Missy' to play. Instead, Sky sat inside the hoop and hung on, using it as a swing. _Serenity_ bucked as she hit atmo and sent the swing spinning and swinging to and fro while Sky leaned back and laughed and giggled "Again!" she cried, so _Serenity_ obliged, sending her tiny charge off on another dizzying spin around the room that lasted until Uncle Jayne entered the room, having been drawn by the laughs. He scolded her for doing something that she might get hurt at and said that her momma would have his hide if something happened to her.

Sky just gave him a look, the look only a kid could give. She knew her best friend wouldn't have let anything happen to her, _Serenity_ was careful. But she smiled a tiny smile and allowed herself to be led away and back to the bunk she shared with Mommy to tell her about how _Serenity_ was nice enough to play and push her on the swing, and then Mommy would also give a tiny sad little smile and say "That was nice of her" and Sky would know she was thinking about somebody else.


	3. Planetside Part 1

"Sky, sweetie if you're coming it's time to go!"

Sky finished getting dressed with all the hurry of one who was thirteen years old and thinking she has all the time in the world. Her hair had braids scattered through the thick locks and she shook her head so they settled wildly. She had picked a pair of tan knickers and ankle boots that were just a tad too big that she loosely laced halfway up with a short sleeved green top. Over the shirt she snugged an oversized jacket across her shoulders. She had found it stuffed under Mom's bunk when she was searching for her T-Rex a few weeks back and now wore it nearly everywhere. The coat was big enough to almost be a dress on her small frame but sky loved it. It smelled nice, like fresh air and it was warm on the cold planet they'd come to.

With a last smile at herself in the tiny mirror Sky climbed out the bunk and ran to meet her mom at the cargo exit. Mom smiled, took her hand and led her off the ship into the busy streets of the port where _Serenity_ had set down. After the super secret but obviously successful job her Aunts and Uncles had done a week ago, Uncle Mal had said everyone could take a day to have fun. The air was crisp, it always was on this planet - Sky couldn't pronounce the name so she decided not to remember it - but it was close to winter now so she hugged herself and buried her face in the coat.

Only a few minutes hike from the ship the already crowded streets became packed with people jostling each other to get to the shops. The smells of cooking food, the sound of chatting or arguing people and just the sheer number of things to focus on both hypnotized and frightened Sky and she reached out to take her mom's hand for fear of being lost. The two wove their way through the throng of people until they came to a vendor who was selling colorful pastries.

"Mom?" Sky turned her best 'I'm adorable' look up at her mother, "Can I have one?"

The salesman, anticipating the inevitable outcome of mother indulging her daughter was already wrapping one of the soft treats to hand over.

"Of course." Mom reached into a vest pocket and handed over enough coin for two of the pastries, one for each of them. Now treat in one hand she gathered her daughter with the other to continue their exploration. "Anything in particular you're wanting to see?"

Sky furrowed her brow and quirked her mouth as she thought, "The Stegosaurus needs to have a friend. He's old and tired and wants to rest, so he needs somebody new to play with." She nodded sharply to herself, proud of her thoughtfulness. "And maybe I can have a new sundress?"

She watched as her mom rolled her eyes with a smile, Sky didn't wear dresses often but sometimes she liked to have a loose bright colored one to wear around _Serenity_. "Yes daughter." Mommy said, "You can have a new dress. Come on then, let's find one."


	4. Planetside Part 2

Flashback Challenge 4/4 Planetside Part 2

"This one?" Sky twirled around and smiled as the hem of her dress swished across her legs. Instead of her normal shades of browns, greens, or the occasional blue, this dress was a bright purple with small flowers splashed across her waist. She stopped spinning when dizziness began to set in and turned to look at her mom. Zoe sat on a straight-backed chair against the back wall of the tiny shop, she smiled indulgently, a small pile of dresses in various rainbow shades stacked next to her. "You look adorable." She said. "You can't have all of them though."

At the reminder, Sky pouted but quickly ran over to the clothes pile to pick and choose and narrow down her choices. She didn't like the yellow one with huge clouds on it, so that dress was deposited on the floor. She already had lots of green clothes, black was boring, red was too...no. Red made mommy upset so that one joined the others in the new pile as well. Eventually she narrowed it down to three: the purple one she was wearing, a blue one that matched her eyes, or a soft pink. She held the other two up at arm's length a look of intense thoughtfulness on her tiny face. This was an importance decision. "I like the purple." She eventually declared.

"Good," Mom said "I like it too." She stood up from the chair, scooped up the dresses from the ground and deposited them in the waiting arms of the clerk. After that she dropped a couple small coins on top of the pile. "Come on sweetie, we have to go back soon." Sky nodded and stuffed the clothes she had been wearing into a battered bag that she then slung over a shoulder. The old coat wouldn't fit in the bag but that was ok because it was still cold and she wanted to wear it anyway.

Back out on the crowded street her uncles and aunts were waiting for her and Mom. Uncle Simon said that there was a restaurant nearby that he heard had good food. Auntie Kaylee said she looked so cute in the new dress. Auntie River said something that sounded like it might have been an agreement...but Sky wasn't sure. So she positioned herself between Mommy and Uncle Mal and took both their hands to follow Uncle Simon to the cafe for lunch. It felt good to have her whole family nearby. A breeze, warm unlike the wind that was constantly blowing, ruffled the dress around her legs carrying a whisper to her ear and the same fresh air smell to her nose that always clung to the coat. Sky bounced a step. She let go of Uncle Mal's hand, instead she put that hand in the pocket of the coat where her new friend for the Stegosaurus rested.


End file.
